minecraftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lobo
Los Lobos are mobs neutral added in version Beta 1.4 of Minecraft - PC Edition and version alpha 0.9.0 of Minecraft - Pocket Edition. Características Los lobos son animales neutrales, lo que quiere decir que no atacarán al jugador a no ser de que este los ataque. Los lobos se encuentran normalmente en manadas de 3 a 5 lobos los cuales se encuentran en el bioma taiga,mega taiga y taiga fría. A diferencia de otros mobs, los lobos pueden ser domesticados por el jugador mediante el uso de huesos. Un lobo es domesticado al darle una cantidad de huesos. Cuando el lobo es domesticado, le aparecerá un collar rojo alrededor del cuello. Los lobos domesticados poseen mayor resistencia que un lobo normal y atacan a cualquier mob que el jugador este atacando o golpeando. Salud Los lobos domesticados, al igual que todos los mobs pueden recibir daños al ser atacados o provocados por caídas, ahogamiento, etc. Cuando un lobo domesticado se encuentra con la salud baja, el jugador puede curar al lobo al darles de comer cualquier tipo de carne. El indicador de salud del lobo es su cola, mientras mas alta esté la cola, mayor salud tendrá el lobo, pero mientras mas baja esté la cola, menor será la salud del lobo. Reproducción Para reproducirlos se necesitan 2 lobos ya domesticados anteriormente.Luego a cada lobo le das uno de cualquier tipo de carne.Y solo espera a que se junten y a que salga el bebé lobo. Galería Collar de lobo tintado de azul.JPG|Lobo con collar tintado de azul Collar de lobo tintado de azul claro.JPG|Lobo con collar tintado de azul claro Collar de lobo tintado de morado.JPG|Lobo con collar tintado de Morado Collar de lobo tintado de gris claro.JPG|Lobo con collar tintado de gris claro Collar de lobo tintado de gris oscuro.JPG|Lobo con collar tintado de gris oscuro Collar de lobo tintado de naranjado.JPG|Lobo con collar tintado de naranjado Collar de lobo tintado de negro.JPG|Lobo con collar tintado de negro Collar de lobo tintado de rosado.JPG|Lobo con collar tintado de rosado Collar de lobo tintado de verde.JPG|Lobo con collar tintado de verde Collar de lobo tintado de verde lima.JPG|Lobo con collar tintado de verde lima Curiosidades *Cuando atacas a un lobo todos los demás te atacaran. *Los lobos domesticados no atacan a los creepers, debido a que ellos no te atacan, solo explotan. Sin embargo si el jugador ataca al creeper, el lobo domesticado también atacará. *Cuando los lobos salen del agua, estos sacudirán sus cuerpos para secarse. *Los lobos aparecen en manadas de normalmente 4 integrantes. *Para la siguiente reproducción se necesitaran 5 minutos. *Si llegas a golpear a un lobo domesticado este emitirá un sonido de furia. *Si golpeas un lobo sin que este domesticado este se le pondrán los ojos rojos y le aparecerán manchas oscuras en su cuerpo. *Cuando alimentas a un lobo su cola ira subiendo y su vida igual. *Los lobos indican su vida mediante su cola, si se encuentra muy alta es que posee puntos de vida altos, y si la tiene baja se encuentra debilitado. *Cuando el lobo ataca a un mob que no sea el jugador mostrara su aspecto hostil hasta que mate a dicho mob. *Luego de la reproducción cuando salga el lobo pequeño tendrá menos vida que su salud completa. *En Consola existen bugs dónde los lobos atacan sentados. *Cuando un lobo que este domesticado tenga su vida baja este empezara a emitir un gemido o lamento de dolor y este no parara de emitir ese sonido a no ser que su vida sea regenerada o que el lobo muera. *A pesar de ser neutrales, en su estado salvaje atacarán esqueletos, ovejas y conejos al estar cerca de éstos. Lobo 0.9.0.png|Un lobo en la alpha build 1 de la 0.9.0 Trivia # If you feed a bone to the wolf to tame it, they will become dogs. # For attacking a mob, the wolf will run off straight away to kill it. # That you defeat a neutral or hostile mob, the wolf runs off and then he tries to, he might die within a last half of life. Categoría:Mobs Categoría:Mobs domesticables Categoría:Mobs neutrales Categoría:Entidades Categoría:Mobs utilitarios # # If you try to attack a mob, the wolf will actually run off and kill it